Medical equipment must be carefully tested and calibrated in order to ensure that it will function properly in critical situations. Electrocardiogram (ECG) testers are an example of such test equipment. As shown in FIG. 1, an ECG tester 10 typically includes a number of contact posts 12 that may be coupled to electrode leads of an ECG monitor by means of clips 14. The ECG tester 10 must be able to test ECG monitors having a wide variety of electrode lead clips. Some of these lead clips normally clip to electrodes having exposed terminals. Therefore, the contact posts 12, like the electrode terminals, must be exposed rather than insulated from external contact by an insulating structure.
Hospital equipment, including ECG monitors, must be tested to ensure that they do not pose a shock hazard resulting from short circuits to an AC line power lead. The ECG leads, as well as cases of ECG monitors, are normally isolated from AC line voltage by suitable insulation, which can become damaged. ECG testers check electrical isolation of ECG monitors by applying line voltage to the contact posts 12. The exposed contact posts 12 in prior art systems can be hazardous inasmuch as they can be inadvertently touched and cause electrocution. Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a conveniently used apparatus and method for shielding the contact posts of ECG testers and like equipment when they are not covered by an electrode clip.